Heavy (Minion Archive)
Mikhail (or also known as Misha, The Heavy Weapons Guy, The Heavy,' Red Heavy' or simply Heavy) is one of three main protagonist of the webseries Minion Archive: Centaurs Attack. He is the leader of an organization of nine human soldiers called Team Fortress and his only goals are to protect Minion City from the attack of a Centaur clan led by Tirek named the Hellhoove Clan, annihilate the Hellhoove Clan and avenge the death of Doomfist. All of all, he is the Big Good of the webseries. In the webserie Heavy appears in the first episode of the web series "The Gauntlets of Hokuto Shinken", He drives quietly with his best friend Scout, and Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Engineer, Medic, Sniper and Spy inside the truck, Scout explains quietly to Heavy that he and his team will travel to Washington, as he conquers, a group of centaurs attack the truck and Heavy and Scout scream loudly and the whole team is attacked by the centaur of Clan Hellhoove, Scout asks Heavy to do skids to drop the centaurs, but one of the squad gives him a luid knockout giving a kick to bring down the truck, despite the rage of a blue Piraka named Vezok, Heavy protects Kevin from the Centaur attacking and throwing to a cliff, Vezok forcing his Centaur friends, but Heavy throw them back on the cliff, Heavy is happy to see Kevin, but he is furious with Vezok because he destroyed his truck where he tale is born his team and he forces Vezok to take his friends away from this place before he kills them, Vezok becomes jealous against Heavy, Kevin, Stuart and Bob take along Scout, Soldier Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper and Spy towards Minion City. Engineer builds magic gauntlets named "The Gauntlets of Hokuto Shinken" Heavy kills a stuffed toy by exploding it, Engineer and Minions thank Heavy for this powerful weapon, while a centaur named Lokaric starts killing leader Phil, Heavy plants him his fingers on Lokaric and kills him by exploding him, Heavy forces the centaurs to leave Minion City, but Sulor prefers to avenge the death of his brother, Sulor uses his technique of the Indian Kazan Gunro Ken (the pack of horses of the Mount Hua), Heavy tells Centaurs to go to hell, Centaurs attack Heavy, but Heavy punches centaurs by blowing them up, Brutos is scared to see Heavy killing his brothers, Heavy says that Brutos is dead, Brutos explodes to death, all Minions and Team Fortress have seen Heavy to protect Minion City Centaurs, but it is Engineer who created the Hokuto Shinken Gauntlets, but Spy wishes to create the Gloves Nanto Suicho Ken with Engineer, Vezok starts crying the death of his friends and vows revenge, in the workshop, Enginner begins to create the Gauntlets of "Nanto Suicho Ken" for Spy, Spy puts on his gauntlets and cut a stuffed piece, Heavy thanks Spy of Gauntlets of Nanto Suicho Ken and Engineer and Phil are happy. In the second episode "A spy in Minion City" Spy tells Heavy that he would take care of the city, but while the centaurs attack Minion City a second time, a centaur named Lar discovers his brother owned and then killed "and exploded by Heavy, Lar and his brothers lead to the corpses of the decimated centaurs, Heavy force to the centaurs to leave Minon City again, but Spy goes to the centaurs, Lar ordered Spy to kill Heavy, but Spy betrays the Hellhoove Clan and cuts the Lar's head in pieces with his Gauntlets of Nanto Suicho Ken, but a centaur gave the stroke of grace against Spy, but Heavy tells the centaur that he's dead and his heart is exploded, Spy thanks Heavy and four centaurs leave Minion City from Frightened, Heavy and Spy must unite with Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Engineer, Medic and Sniper to defend Minion City. Quotes Trivia * Heavy is the only human to be the main protagonist of Minion Archive. Category:Minion Archive Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Internet Heroes Category:The Hero Category:YouTube Movie Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Wrathful Category:Dimwits Category:Successful Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Famous Category:Military Category:Siblings Category:Masters Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Brutes Category:Male Damsels Category:Elementals Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Parody/Homeage Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Rescuers Category:Garry's Mod Heroes Category:In Love Category:Posthomous Category:Villain's Crush Category:Partners in Training Category:Lawful Good Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism